


Stolen Dreams

by InfernumLilith



Series: Soulmate AUs (Zelith-Spellwell-Marith) [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams Soulmate AU, F/F, Fluffy, Lilith annoys Mary, Soulmate AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith
Summary: Legend has it that after a certain age, you start to share the dreams of your soulmate. Whether it is day or night, whether you are asleep or not, you can catch a glimpse of their dreams. Mary had been dreaming about that moment ever since she was a little girl. But what happens when your soulmate is a demon who never sleeps?
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Soulmate AUs (Zelith-Spellwell-Marith) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Stolen Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. This happened. Don't ask me how. Just roll with it.  
> If you find the beginning a bit boring, it gets better later on.  
> Give this a try, guys. I think it's worth it.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Soft Mary/Lilith is the dream <3

Young Mary longed for a dream that wasn’t hers for a change. You see, legend had it that after a certain age, you start to share the dreams of your soulmate. Whether it is day or night, whether you are asleep or not, you can catch a glimpse of your soulmate’s dream. Mary believed it with her whole heart. She had seen it. She had heard stories. For starters her parents were soulmates. They shared their story with their daughter. It was young Mary’s favorite bed time story. The young brunette always listened to those stories with the biggest smile on her face.

At night she always dreamed about finding her own soulmate eventually. Every morning she woke up with hope until she realized she hadn’t seen any glimpse of her soulmate’s dreams. Yet, she always rekindled her hope when she convinced herself that maybe the time wasn’t right. Even when she went to school and came across those mean bullies who found out that she didn’t share any soulmate dreams. They kept teasing her about not having a soulmate every day. Mary didn’t let them get to her. She believed that she had a soulmate out there. She believed that there was a reason why she couldn’t see their dreams yet.

During high school came the final blow for sweet Mary. She discovered the other people; those that didn’t have a soulmate. They said it was a punishment from God for their horrible actions. Mary hadn’t done anything to deserve such harsh punishment, had she? That was the night Mary cried herself to sleep, all hope had vanished from her young heart.

At the age of 27 Mary had come to terms with the fact that she didn’t have a soulmate. She barely even thought about it as it was. When her parents passed away, she moved to Greendale for a new start. There was nothing keeping her in Boston anymore. The move turned out to be the most important decision in her life. Now she was in a happy relationship, engaged to be married to a wonderful man. She was hired as a teacher at Baxter High and she was happier than she had ever been.

Finding her soulmate was just a distant forgotten dream.

* * *

Lilith didn’t even know when the sudden images appeared. At first she contemplated the possibility to have driven herself insane and tried to ignore them as best as she could. Of course she didn’t confide to anyone. Lucifer wasn’t there to listen to her worries and besides him she didn’t really have anyone else. It seemed that the loneliness of eternity was finally taking its toll on her.

The demon had come across the flashes of images while in the presence of Lucifer quite a few times but she always managed to push them back before he realized that something was wrong with her. The few times she was alone during that projection of images, she actually let them play in her mind. They brought a strange smile in her demonic lips. She watched with curiosity things that weren’t known to her. How damaged was she that she couldn’t identify what she was seeing? She asked the question to herself every day but she never came up with an answer.

Months later Lucifer sent her to Earth to do his dirty work as if she was some kind of peasant or a slave to him. No matter how hard he insisted she wasn’t, his behavior towards her told her more than his words. Nevertheless, he had promised her a throne by his side and she didn’t want to ruin her chances on getting what she was dreaming of for all her life. With each day that passed with no change as to her status, her chances seemed slimmer and slimmer.

Lilith, of course, obeyed his orders. The one thing she didn’t want to deal with lately was his wrath. As the years went by, Lucifer had become more and more violent; towards her towards witches, towards other demons. It never really mattered to him. Lilith had suffered a lot in his hands. She knew what he was capable of and she was scared that it was going to cost her her life eventually. Sending her away was an opportunity to escape Hell’s stuffing atmosphere as well as Lucifer’s mood swings. She didn’t mind as much. Lately she had realized that she quite enjoyed the soft wind against her face and the fresh air in her lungs.

During that little trip to Earth, Lilith received an answer to a question she never asked out loud. It happened quite abruptly. She was tracking a particularly nasty warlock that had managed to escape Lucifer’s clutches. She actually enjoyed the chasing but only when she was getting something out of it, not because someone else ordered her to do it but apparently obeying Lucifer’s orders was her duty. What a load of bullshit that actually was.

In the midst of the tracking, Lilith had decided to take a break and do something for herself. She entered a small diner and sat on a booth near the window. The demoness was quite fond of human beverages. Grabbing a bite and a drink couldn’t hurt if no one knew about it, right?

While she was sipping her coffee absentmindedly, an array of violent images attacked her brain. Her coffee mug slipped from her hands but she didn’t even notice when it broke or spilled all over the table. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched her head in her hands. It barely lasted a few seconds but it left a bitter aftertaste on her tongue and an annoying pounding in her head.

“That seemed like a nasty nightmare, are you okay?” the waitress asked her with concern. She was quite aback by it but the word nightmare caught her off guard completely. Lilith hadn’t slept in centuries. What did the young woman mean?

“I beg your pardon?” Lilith said in a trembling voice.

“Your soulmate’s dreams? Well in that case nightmare.” The waitress tried to explain but Lilith looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Lilith’s patience was running thin but that didn’t seem to deter the young woman who after cleaning the table slipped in the booth and explained it all to Lilith.

The demoness didn’t know what surprised her more; the fact that soulmates were actually real or the fact that she actually had one when she believed that she didn’t even have a soul. Possibly the second thing.

After that knowledge every time Lilith received a glimpse of her soulmate’s dream, she tried tapping into it, hoping for a glimpse of her soulmate’s face but she was unable to see them. Every time she watched the dream from her soulmate’s point of view. In the end she gave up trying and instead she treated each dream as a new experience. It was something entirely new for the demoness and it excited her. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Lilith was in Greendale under the disguise of Mary Wardwell, teacher at Baxter High. Stealing the woman’s identity by killing her and possessing her body was quite painful for her even if she pretended that it didn’t matter. Unfortunately it was the Dark Lord’s order and Lilith tried hard not to disobey him. She didn’t have a choice. The poor teacher was the perfect candidate if she wanted to be closer to the Spellman witch. Lilith didn’t particularly enjoyed killing women, humans and witches alike. It went against her nature as a woman herself. She actually felt the need to protect them at all costs. She considered putting her under a sleeping spell but the risk of the Dark Lord finding out was too great.

A few days after Lilith’s settlement in Mary’s body and home, the brunette realized that she was not getting any more dreams. It had unsettled her greatly since she hadn’t had the tiniest clue as to why it was happening. She waited patiently for at least one glimpse. Anything. But nothing came. Her pessimism surfaced causing all the bad thoughts to trouble her brain.

_Is that it?  
Is my soulmate dead?  
Did I miss my chance?  
Did I even have a chance?_

Similar questions drilled her mind every time she was alone with her only company her own familiar. Of course, Lilith never received an answer to those questions. She didn’t even dare to mention it to Stolas.

* * *

The day Lilith met Adam, Mary’s fiancé apparently, she couldn’t help the vibe he was sending her. He seemed so familiar but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember if she had met him before. Maybe during one of her Earth expeditions? She even tried to find photos of him and Mary, thinking that could be where she saw him before. That feeling she was receiving from him was the main reason Lilith didn’t kill him on the spot like she did with all the obstacles that came her way.

Eventually she grew really fond of him. He was so caring and he loved her so much. Lilith had never seen or felt anything similar. She felt worse when she realized that she deprived the real Mary from Adam. Their love or at least his love for Mary seemed to be so genuine and pure. The guilt was eating her up alive. Maybe she should have done something to protect Mary after all. She contemplated bringing her back but everything was at stake now. She couldn’t risk it.

* * *

Lilith found herself in a situation she had not anticipated; her on the throne as the Queen of Hell and Lucifer trapped in the young warlock’s body. She had no qualms about how it all fit into place. She had even decided to return Sabrina’s favorite teacher back into her life. What could she say? The young witch had grown on her.

Of course when the stupid witch visited her in Hell to retrieve her boyfriend she knew the whole thing was gonna come to bite her in the ass. It was a given that the witch was gonna fuck up everything they had worked to achieve in the past few weeks.

The sudden rescue mission was not what shocked her to the core though. No. She was expecting that. What shocked her, excited her and terrified her at the same time was the sudden reappearance of her soulmate’s dreams.

Lilith was sitting on the throne alone minding her own business when she was attacked by a few images. At first Lilith smiled excitedly, maybe even happy, that her soulmate was alive and well. When the demoness tuned into the dream she was receiving at that particular moment she realized that the situation she was watching was a bit too familiar.

_No. It can’t be._

Images of her own actions flashed into her mind but she was one hundred percent certain that they were not her own memories. What reason did she have to replay them in her mind anyway? No. She had spent so much time into the dreams of another that she knew exactly what it felt like to receive one even if she hadn’t felt it for months. The images were dreams and most likely nightmares to someone who was not a demon. There could be only one person who could share her memories even when she thought that the woman wouldn’t be able to remember anything.

_Mary Wardwell.  
Bloody heaven! I killed and resurrected my own soulmate._

Lilith jumped out of the throne and ran to her room. She had to fix the mess she had caused by bringing the woman back. She hurriedly changed into her human clothes and teleported in a flurry of flames outside of the mines. She didn’t even realize how fast her legs carried her outside of Mary’s front door. The brunette knocked on the door holding her breath. She looked straight into blue frightened eyes when the door opened. Mary’s eyes turned to the back of her head losing all signs of consciousness as soon as they fell upon her own face staring back at her. Lilith barely had time to catch her before she hit the floor.

The demoness carried her to the couch and sat on a nearby armchair waiting for Mary to come around. Lilith started panicking now. She didn’t even know what to tell her. How do you even explain everything that happened to someone who is completely clueless to magic and demons? And that person was supposed to be her soulmate. _How did I manage to fuck this up?_ She wondered sighing.

* * *

A few minutes later Mary stirred. She sat up trying to remember where she was and what happened. She didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch. A clear of a throat made her jump out of her skin. Her head snapped up towards the source of the sound and she gasped. She grabbed the first thing she could use as a weapon, in this case it was a thick book apparently, and raised it ready to toss it to the intruder.

“Easy.” The woman tried to calm her down raised her hands in surrender. “I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help.”

“Who the hell are you? What do you want?” Mary tried to appear brave but the waver in her voice gave away her terror.

“Calm down and I will explain everything. I am the only one who will tell you what happened honestly. I promise.” Lilith was using only her calm voice to get through to the teacher. She could put her under a spell of course but that wouldn’t make Mary trust her any more that she was trusting her at that particular moment. No. She had to be smart on how to approach the frightened woman.

Mary watched her a few seconds trying to weigh her options in her mind. She could put the book down and watch her like a hawk while she explained or she could ask her to leave and never return leaving Mary with her questions unanswered and with memories that she had no recollection of torturing her mind. Mary’s curiosity of course prevailed even though she was terrified of the mysterious being in her living room. She slowly lowered her book back to the table. Her eyes didn’t leave her lookalike.

“Are you my clone? Did someone experiment on me? Is that why I lost months of my life and I am unable to remember anything?” Mary raised an eyebrow forgetting her fear for a few seconds.

The other woman shook her head. “Come on, Miss Wardwell. You are certainly brighter than that. Surely you’ve heard all about Greendale witches, haven’t you?” The brunette crossed a leg over the other and placed her hands on her knee. “Do you believe in witches, Miss Wardwell?”

Mary’s mind went blank. “What?”

“It was a simply question, Miss Wardwell.” She sighed losing her patience a bit.

“Witches are a myth.” Mary scowled. She was annoyed by the way the other woman rolled her eyes. Her fireplace roared to life giving Mary the fright of her life. Her head turned to it then back at the woman in shock. She repeated the action a few times.

“You are a witch?” Her hand clutched on the golden cross that was dangling from her neck.

“I am not a witch. Well, not only a witch.” She smiled proudly which was a bit unsettling for Mary.

“Who the hell are you, lady?”

“I am Lilith. First woman, first witch, first demon and the Queen of Hell.” She introduced herself leaving Mary with her mouth hanging open. The teacher stared at her unable to believe what she was hearing.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Mary scoffed disbelievingly.

Lilith shook her head negatively. “Let me tell you a little story, my dear.”

* * *

“You had no right!” Mary jumped off the couch and pointed an accusing finger towards Lilith. The teacher wasn’t afraid. Not at the moment. She was hurt and angry after Lilith narrated the events that took place. “Damn you and your Dark Lord! You had no right toying with my life; with Adam’s life!” The teacher was seething with anger now. Lilith was actually surprised by the spitfire in front of her. Never in a million years would she think that the school teacher had it in her.

“No matter how hard you want to call yourselves Gods, you are anything but. You are two pathetic excuses of unholy beings. A frightened little demon who could barely stand up for herself and a pathetic excuse of an angel whose only ability is being an egotistical narcissistic man that cares only for his self. After all of your meddling, you should at least have the decency to leave me alone or dead.”

Mary noticed Lilith’s eyes harden after hearing Mary’s words. Only then did Mary realize what she had actually said and to whom. _Is she going to kill me?_ Mary wondered and swallowed hard. _Now is not the time to be scared, Mary. Get a grip. She deserves this and so much more._ She watched as Lilith stood up all tense but Mary didn’t back down. She stared her down. If this was her end at least she would die with pride.

“I am sorry.” Lilith’s shoulders slumped apologetically, almost as if she lost a fight. Mary wasn’t expecting that from the first woman, demon, witch and whatever else she was. Lilith’s defeated posture didn’t stop Mary from kicking her out of her house and her life.

“Get out and stay away from me. You owe me at least that much.” She shook her head and took a step back. She watched her walking out in silent anger. Only when she was sure that the woman had completely left her property did she collapse on the floor crying over everything she had lost in the aftermath of someone else’s war.

* * *

In the end when she saw Mary’s reaction to the story Lilith eventually realized the cruel way she had meddled with her life. Not only did she lose the love of her life, she had lost her body, her position as a teacher, her whole life but Lilith also brought her back to life to go through all of her losses that up until then she was unaware of. And why? Just so that she could entertain a brat who whined about her favorite teacher.

Lilith glanced at the ring inside her palm. She inspected it closely and wrapped her fingers around it tightly. She rapped on the door softly and held her breath waiting. When Mary opened the door, the first thing Lilith noticed was the dark circles under her eyes. That explained the dreamless days Lilith had. Mary’s eyes hardened and she immediately tried to push the door close.

Lilith stopped the door from closing all the way. “Wait. Please. I need to give you something.” Her soft voice traveled to Mary’s ears showing her that the brunette wasn’t there to cause her any distress so the teacher opened the door halfway waiting in anticipation.

The demon reached out and opened her palm to reveal the ring to Mary. “This was Adam’s, I gave it to him to protect him. I thought that you would want to have it.”

Mary didn’t take it. “It didn’t make a good job in protecting him, did it?” She scoffed. “I don’t want to have it. This was never Adam’s. It is just one of your demonic artifacts and it does not have a place in my house and neither do you. Goodbye.” She slammed the door close making Lilith flinch.

Once again Lilith left the cottage with her head hanged down in shame.

* * *

If there was one word to describe Lilith, that word was stubborn. That was the main reason the demoness always achieved her goals. She was too stubborn to admit defeat; she never gave up even if it meant that it was going to cost her her life in the end. Even though Mary didn’t know that Lilith was her soulmate, Lilith did and it was driving her crazy. The more Mary pushed her away the more Lilith pushed right back. She knew the teacher was angry with her and how could she not be. Even if Mary never saw her as anything more than a cold-hearted monster, Lilith could at least try to earn her forgiveness. Maybe, just maybe, she could also help make her life a little bit easier after she destroyed it.

A week after the ring incident, Lilith visited Mary again. She hadn’t seen the teacher during that visit though or to be exact she had not been seen by Mary. That was not her goal. She had left a stack of books on Mary’s porch along with a small note with three words on it. _I am sorry._

The books were about witchcraft. Specifically, the books were about the history of witches during all those years and more importantly they had quite a few passages about the demoness’ life. Mary was a history teacher and when Lilith was inhabiting her body, she had stumbled upon a lot of history books in Mary’s bookcase. Clearly the brunette teacher was fascinated by that subject.

Lilith knocked on the door and disappeared from the porch. She hid behind some bushes that gave her the perfect view of Mary’s porch but hid her from the teacher’s eyes. She watched unmoving while Mary opened the door hesitantly. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of the books. The teacher grabbed on the note in curiosity. She crumpled the paper in her hand and tossed to the ground. She retreated back inside and slammed the door behind her.

_Come on, Mary. Don’t disappoint me. I know you want them._

Barely five minutes later, Lilith watched in amusement how the beautiful teacher walked outside hurriedly and grabbed the books carrying them inside. Lilith smiled and teleported in a flurry of flames back to Hell.

_Baby steps…_

* * *

Mary hadn’t seen Lilith again for a little over a week. She was convinced that the demoness had left her alone finally. It was for the better. The woman was bad news. What Mary couldn’t argue with though, was that the books she received from her were absolutely brilliant. The teacher had lost track of time completely while she was devouring the books and keeping notes in her little notebook.

Lilith’s story had captured her interest the most even if she tried to denied it. She had only heard about her from her church and of course they had described her as a devil woman who only meant harm to their God and the first man.

But the books Mary was holding in her hands were giving her a different story, one she had never considered before. According to them, Lilith was punished because she dared to stand up for herself and demand to be treated as an equal by Adam. In Mary’s eyes that seemed like a logical request. They were made from the same material. They were literally created by the same clump of clay. They shouldn’t be any different. When neither God nor Adam accepted Lilith’s request, Lilith decided to leave the garden and fend off for herself even when she knew that she was going to be alone in a vast wasteland. Mary realized that the woman possessed a great deal of strength to be able to achieve that. She couldn’t deny the feeling of pride that arose inside her. She was definitely not a frightened little demon who was powerless to stand up for herself like Mary had accused her of.

What confused Mary greatly was the fact that the demoness ended up following another man; a fallen angel this time. If Mary had the guts to admit that she was in fact curious about Lilith’s actions, she would have tried to communicate with her just so she could ask her some burning questions but besides her burning curiosity, Mary’s pride had also its claws buried into her. She wasn’t going to let the curiosity win this time. She snapped the book shut and tossed it on the other side of the couch. She was done with Lilith’s life. It was time to forget the woman all together.

The knock on the door startled her. Mary hadn’t received any visitors since she had returned, not that she had any before this whole mess. She sighed and went to the door. There was no one there. She furrowed her brows confused. Was someone playing a prank on her? Her eyebrows rose at the sight of lilies standing inside a vase on her doormat. She reached down and picked them up burying her nose into them. She inhaled deeply letting their intoxicating scent fill her nostrils. Lilies were treasured by Mary. She couldn’t refuse them but only Adam knew that about her. Who could have sent them to her? It didn’t take her long to figure out after she pulled a small note out of them. Again the same three words were scribbled on it.

_I am sorry._

Mary sighed and raised her eyes looking around her property, searching for the same familiar blue eyes. She could feel them burning against her skin. She knew Lilith was there, her dark presence couldn’t go unnoticed but she was keeping her distance for a reason. Mary held onto the flowers and the note and walked back into the house. She placed the vase on her table and stared at the note. _Damn that woman!_ She huffed.

The teacher grabbed the book again and continued the reading intrigued to learn more about the mysterious demoness, her curiosity prevailing again.

* * *

“Of all the days…” Mary groaned and glared at the flat tire. She had a meeting at school and she couldn’t be late. The teacher had always been punctual when it came to meetings. She didn’t like to be late for anything. She kicked at the flat tire frustrated. The thought of walking to school crossed her mind but it was going to take her at least 45 minutes and her shoes were not made for that kind of walking. She cursed her inability to work a cell phone. It could really come in handy for situations like this one. She was stranded in the middle of the road early in the morning with no idea what to do whatsoever. “I am doomed.” She sighed.

“Need a hand?” A very familiar voice came from behind her making her jump out of her skin. She turned around to glare at the demoness who had the audacity to grin at her misfortune.

“What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?” Mary accused her.

“No? I was strolling through the woods?” Lilith offered unconvincingly.

“I thought I asked you to stay away from me.” Mary closed the distance between them glaring fiercely at the demoness. It wasn’t that Mary wasn’t aware of the fact that Lilith could kill her on the spot in the most painful way. She was aware of all the ways the demoness could end her but she also knew that the woman wouldn’t hurt her. At least that was what her gut was telling her and if anything Mary trusted her instincts the most.

“I don’t follow orders.” Lilith shrugged amused staring down at the teacher.

“If I recall correctly, you ruined my life because of your precious orders.” Mary bit back with a scowl.

“Touché.” Lilith sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mary pretended to be angry to see her and no matter how hard she tried to appear furious at the demoness, Lilith could see past her act. “Will you at least let me help? I’ll fix it and I will leave, I promise.”

Mary wanted to punch the smug smile from Lilith’s face. It was so tempting to collide her fist with the demoness jaw but Mary was against violence. She couldn’t hurt a fly. She stepped to the side and waved towards the tire. “Be my guest then. The faster you are gone, the better for me.” No matter how hard she tried, the acid in her tone was nonexistent.

With a wave of her hand, the tire was as good as new. Lilith looked back at Mary with a proud smile. “All set.”

“Thank you.” Mary gritted her teeth.

“You’re welcome, little bean.” Lilith winked.

_The nerve of that woman!_ “Don’t call me that!” Mary growled and slipped back into her car. She drove off without another word. She glanced at the mirror to see if the woman was still standing there but all she saw was an empty road. She pushed her out of her mind and stepped on the gas more forcefully.

* * *

Lilith was getting on Mary’s nerves lately. Whenever she had a problem, Lilith appeared out of thin air trying to fix it for her. It wasn’t the sudden appearance that was grating on Mary’s nerves though but the fact that she couldn’t understand why her presence wasn’t exactly bothering her. In all honesty it should have after all she had done to her.

Mary sighed annoyed that she couldn’t get her out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She turned her attention back to all the tea flavors in front of her. She had been standing there for over 15 minutes trying to decide which flavor she wanted when the woman entered her mind again. It was exhausting really.

“I would go with the cherry cosmo tea. It’s to die for.” As was her constant presence apparently.

Mary turned around to glare at her. “What the bloody hell are you doing here again? People can’t see us together.” Mary scolded her but Lilith looked at her with the most innocent look.

“Shopping?” she offered.

“Shopping? For Hell?” Mary rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness. She glanced down at her hands to see a small bag of coffee.

“What? I love coffee. It’s the best beverage your kind came up with.” She shrugged, a wolfish grin on her lips. Mary, again, felt the urge to strangle her. “As for the whole people can’t see us together thing, don’t worry about it. No one but you can see me.”

“And how are you planning to pay for that if they can’t see you?” Mary furrowed her brows in confusion until another question popped into her mind. “Wait! If they can’t see you, does that mean that they think I am talking to myself?” Mary gasped.

Lilith couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Possibly. Yeah. As for the coffee, I won’t be paying for it.”

Mary was furious now. People thinking that she went mad, was the last thing she needed in her life. Mary scowled. “So you are going to steal it?”

Lilith waved a hand indifferently. “Well yeah. That was the idea.”

“Absolutely not!” The teacher snapped and flinched at how loud it sounded. Attracting unwanted attention was the last thing Mary wanted to do in that particular moment.

“Will you buy it for me then?” Lilith raised an eyebrow. It was a challenge. There was no question. Mary recognized it immediately and she wasn’t going to rise to it.

“No!” she scowled.

Lilith merely shrugged. “In that case…”

As Lilith was about to teleport away with the coffee, Mary grabbed on her hand. Lilith stopped taken aback by the contact. She looked down at their hands in surprise. Mary took the coffee away from the demoness. “Fine. I’ll buy it for you. Go wait for me outside.” She snapped through gritted teeth.

Lilith flashed her with a sweet smile and disappeared.

Mary muttered under her breath things like how annoying demons actually are and how infuriating the Queen of Hell is. She grabbed the tea bag the demoness had suggested earlier without even realizing it and headed for the cash register.

When she walked outside, she noticed Lilith leaning against her car casually. Her legs carried her hurriedly in front of the brunette demon. She reached into her bag and pulled out the coffee thrusting it into the other woman’s hands. “Here is your coffee. Now go to hell.” She snapped at her.

Lilith grinned. “Thank you, little bean!” she leaned and kissed the teacher’s cheek leaving Mary staring in shock. It took her five minutes to snap out of it and by the time she did, Lilith was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“Is annoying me your new purpose in life?” Mary wondered out loud when she felt Lilith’s presence in her office. Mary was spending her late afternoon grading papers at school and she thought, falsely I might add, that she will have some peace and quiet to do her job. But, of course, the demoness had to ruin it for her.

“Is my presence annoying you?” Lilith asked innocently taking a seat opposite of Mary. The teacher raised her eyes from the paper she was grading and looked at her.

“You should know by now.”

“Then tell me to leave.” Lilith stared at her holding her breath.

Mary opened her mouth to do just that. A few silent seconds went by while Mary’s voice betrayed her. She closed her mouth and returned to her papers. Lilith waited unmoving for a few minutes but when she realized that Mary was ignoring her she refused to let her. She started tampering with things on Mary’s office, lifting pens and letting them fall back on the desk, rearranging trinkets, switching on and off Mary’s lamp until Mary reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. “What do you want, Lilith?”

“Nothing.” The demoness shrugged.

“Then why are you here?” she sighed removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her noise to relieve the tension that was gathering.

“I wanted to see you.” Lilith smiled honestly. Mary leaned back in her chair staring at her. The demoness stared right back.

“Why?”

“Because I like your company.”

“No. Why are you doing all of this? Why are you constantly helping me? Why are you always here?”

Lilith didn’t know how to answer exactly. She couldn’t admit the pull she was feeling towards the woman and she couldn’t tell her what she knew about them being soulmates. First of all, she didn’t want to freak out the poor teacher and secondly she didn’t want to be ridiculed by the teacher if she told her the truth. Who on their right mind would even want to be her soulmate?

“Is it because you feel guilty about what happened?” Mary offered and to be honest it would work as an excuse but that was merely the 1 percent of why Lilith actually bothered her.

“Maybe but it’s not just that.” Lilith started fidgeting with Mary’s pens again nervously.

Mary watched her but didn’t stop the fidgeting this time. She waited patiently for the rest of the explanation but it never came so she decided to push Lilith a bit. The vulnerability on Lilith’s face shook her to the core. She couldn’t understand how a demon could be so vulnerable and soft. Weren’t they supposed to be evil and ruthless? “Well?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“You kind of have to. What is it, Lilith?” Mary pushed the demon again.

Lilith shook her head and ran out of the office. “Lilith!” Mary called out and got up to stop her. As soon as she stepped out of her office, Lilith was nowhere to be found.

Mary was disappointed. She was expecting… She didn’t even know what she expected or hoped to hear from the demoness but that vulnerability was carved into her mind. That night she even dreamed of the fierce demoness. She had dreamt of things she didn’t actually think that she might be interested in. She saw herself wrapped into the demoness’ embrace, her face buried into her neck. The distinct smell of sulfur and fire was so intense that she could still smell it when she woke up with a start.

“That’s… interesting.” She whispered into the darkness, unaware that while she was dreaming of herself in the demoness’ arms, the same demoness was seeing it as well with tears in her eyes and maybe just maybe the tiniest amount of hope in her heart.

* * *

Mary hadn’t seen the demoness for a little more than a week now. She waited and waited for the other woman to return and annoy her. She was used to it now. The usual exchange between the two had turned into a routine of sorts. In fact she had grown to enjoy it and the brunette was depriving her of that. It actually made the teacher moody and annoyed.

Which was exactly the reason why Mary had visited the church that Sunday. She had hoped that if she spent some time in the House of God, that he would provide her with the peace of mind she was craving for. It didn’t come.

She walked out of the church in the exact same mental state. Maybe even worse.

“I am gone for a week and this is where you end up.” The familiar voice made her head snap up. She was standing there with that stupid teasing smile of hers and Mary wanted to slap her across the face. That infuriating woman.

The teacher raised her chin and stepped around her continuing her walk home. “Are you trying to give me the silent treatment?” Lilith chuckled behind her but Mary kept on walking. She could hear the clicking of Lilith’s heels behind her clearly following her.

“Are you mad at me for not visiting you, little bean?” Lilith asked and Mary bit her tongue to stop herself from answering. The nickname was used to get a response out of her. It was clear enough. Mary wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. She expected an answer from her and until she decided to offer it to her, she was planning on ignoring her.

“Little bean, talk to me. I miss your voice.” Lilith tried again. Her words made Mary’s stomach flutter but they didn’t make her mouth move. She followed her all the way to the cottage trying to get her to talk to her. Mary didn’t give in. When she reached the threshold and took her keys out, Lilith finally gathered the courage to answer her question.

“It’s because I find you fascinating and I want to get to know everything about you.” It was said so softly, Lilith’s vulnerability evident in her voice. Mary froze with the keys in the keyhole and her back towards Lilith. It took her a few seconds to stomach what the demoness confessed. When she turned around to look at her, she found the woman walking away with her head down.

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” Mary raised her voice a bit hoping that she wasn’t going to regret this decision. Lilith turned to look at her with the brightest smile she had ever seen on the demoness’ face.

“Got anything stronger?” Lilith asked trailing after the teacher. Mary simply rolled her eyes.

While Mary went to prepare the tea, Lilith noticed one of the books she had given to Mary on the coffee table. She pulled it on her lap and opened it. Her eyebrows furrowed at the post-it notes in almost every page. She spent some time reading what was written on them and frowned a bit.

“How long have you wanted to ask me all of these?” she asked as soon as she heard Mary’s footsteps from the kitchen.

“Ever since you gave me the book.” Mary blushed softly when she set the tea on the coffee table. Lilith nodded. She wasn’t expecting that. She expected Mary to read the book out of pure curiosity but the research and the question was surprising.

“You can ask me.” Lilith smiled reassuringly.

“Why do- did you follow him for so long? You left the Garden because you were being mistreated. But why did you choose to follow a different man?” Mary didn’t hesitate to ask her most burning question. No matter how hard she tried to understand by reading the book, it was too vague for her to figure anything out.

“It wasn’t like that with Lucifer. I can’t say that I wasn’t mistreated by him but he wasn’t always like that.” Lilith looked down at her hands. She couldn’t stand to look Mary in the eyes while she explained her reasoning. She knew it was a weak reason and she didn’t want to see the disappointment in Mary’s eyes. “He was sweet and kind at first. He promised me that he was going to make me his Queen some day. I loved him and I believed him.”

“Not anymore?” Mary spoke up and Lilith shook her head. “Why didn’t you leave then?”

Lilith smiled sorrowfully. “Because he would have seen it as a betrayal. He would kill me. I am not powerful enough to fight him.” The demoness felt the couch sunk a bit, a soft hand reached out and took one of hers. The touch was so warm and inviting. She could feel Mary’s soft fingertips ran over her hand. She hesitantly looked up at her.

“I don’t believe that. Don’t forget that I’ve read your story, Lilith. You went against God’s orders and survived. The Devil is not a God even though he thinks he is. He is not invincible.” Mary reasoned. She could see the fear in Lilith’s eyes whenever she spoke about him. She hated him for what he did to her. Lilith was no saint but she didn’t deserve what he did to her. No woman deserved to be treated that way.

“I am just a frightened little demon who could barely stand up for herself.” Lilith said with a crooked smile. Mary was glad to see that Lilith went back to teasing again. She shoved her shoulder a little.

“Oh shush. I didn’t mean that. I was just angry.” Mary chuckled and took her tea on her lap finally pulling away from Lilith.

“Why-” Mary started to say but stopped not knowing how Lilith would react to her next question.

“What is it?” Lilith tilted her head curiously.

“Why do you still use my face?” she wondered. Lilith smiled at that question. It was one she expected to pop up soon enough. It made sense.

“It’s a very beautiful face and I wear it proudly.” Lilith eyed Mary and noticed that the woman wasn’t entirely satisfied by the answer, as if she knew there was more to it that what Lilith said. “And because if you ever saw my face, you would run away from me in fright.”

Mary raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly while balancing her tea cup on her knees.   
“Don’t look at me like that. My demon face is not for the fainthearted.”

Mary scowled at that. “I am not one of those people.”

“No, Mary. Absolutely not.” Lilith refused and placed her own tea cup back on the table.

“Please, Lilith. If you want me to trust you, I need you to trust me as well.” Mary fluttered her eyes a bit and Lilith was a goner. Mary’s pleading voice and puppy eyes was all it took to convince her. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing that but it was so hard to deny Mary anything. With a deep sigh Lilith moved a bit away from Mary while the teacher placed her teacup on the table.

Mary watched Lilith’s skin turn a sickly green until it settled on a darker shade. Her teeth turned sharp and pointy and the white and blue from her eyes disappeared completely leaving behind a bloody red. Mary gasped and pressed a hand against her mouth. The demoness turned around to hide her face from Mary’s eyes. “I told you it is not pleasant.”

“It’s not that bad.” Mary responded after a few seconds catching Lilith off guard. A soft hand was pressed on Lilith’s green cheek and pulled her face back towards Mary. Mary was wearing a soft smile on her lips. It made Lilith’s lung fill to the brim with clean air as if she was breathing for the first time. When it came out, it did so in the form of a heart wrenching sob that shook her whole body. The teacher was completely taken aback by that reaction. With no hesitation, Mary pulled Lilith into her arms.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” She whispered softly trying in vain to calm the demoness down. If someone told her that she would end up consoling a crying demoness –and not just any demoness but the first of all women, witch and demons- she would have thrown them in a loony bin.

When Lilith pulled back eventually, Mary’s eyebrows rose so high that they almost disappeared under her hair. “Whose face is that?” she wondered out loud.

Lilith wiped on her tears embarrassed that she had a complete meltdown in front of the brunette looked at her confused. “What do you mean? That’s my demon face.”

“That’s not the demon face I saw ten minutes ago.” Mary pointed out and grabbed on Lilith’s hand and dragging her in front of the mirror. “Look!”

Lilith looked expecting to see either her demon face or at least Mary’s. What she actually saw shocked her. “T-that’s my face. That’s my face before Hell, Mary. H-how is that possible?” Lilith touched her suntanned skinned and looked into her sparkling green protruding eyes in awe.

“I don’t know but that’s a very beautiful face as well.” Mary smiled blushing a bit from behind her.

“I haven’t seen this face in ages.” Lilith muttered, the shock still written all over her face.

“You better get used to it because something tells me you’ll be stuck with it for a very long time.” She chuckled receiving a soft shove from Lilith.

* * *

“It’s done.”

Mary heard as soon as she opened the door to reveal a very tired looking Lilith leaning against the threshold. “What’s done?” she asked confused.

“Lucifer. He is gone. Forever.” Lilith offered a huge relieved but tired smile.

Mary wasn’t expecting that. Lilith never talked about him or Hell when they were together and the teacher never asked. It had been an unspoken rule between the two. “You seem ready to pass out, Lilith.” Mary observed and reached out to pull the woman against her barely able to support her weight.

“It’s over, Mary. I am finally free.” Lilith whispered burying her nose in Mary’s hair. Mary smiled softly and kissed her temple.

“Would you like to lie down?”

“Bloody heaven, I haven’t slept in ages.” Lilith confessed and before Mary had a chance to ask why, Lilith continued. “I’ve tried so hard but I was too scared to sleep. I had to be aware of my surroundings the whole time. I didn’t feel safe enough to sleep.”

Mary felt so sorry for her. She tightened her embrace a bit offering the support Lilith was in need of. She took her to her room and helped her lie down on the bed. The teacher tucked her in with a smile and pressed a kiss on forehead. When she turned to leave, Lilith reached out and grabbed her hand. “Will you stay with me, little bean?”

Mary chuckled at the nickname. It didn’t bother her anymore. But then again it never actually bothered her. It was more the tone Lilith used than the actual nickname. “Let me grab my book.” Mary said and returned after a while with the book under her arm. She sat down on the covers and brushed her fingers through Lilith’s hair lulling her to sleep.

She didn’t know how much time had passed while she was immersed in her book but Lilith was half on top of her legs now, with her arms wrapped around her waist holding on for dear life. While Mary read, her vision started to turn blurry. She blinked trying to fix it, but all she could see was her own face laughing and smiling. _What the bloody hell is that?_ Mary tried to make sense of what she was seeing but she was unable to. She was at her cottage with herself? Was she kissing herself? _What the hell is that?_

Mary was panicking until she heard Lilith’s soft voice interrupting the kiss and the image in Mary’s mind. ”Your lips are so soft, little bean.” She heard Lilith mumbling in her sleep.

_No. Is that? Is that a soulmate dream?_ Mary blinked furiously a tear escaping down her eye. _Is Lilith my soulmate?_ She gasped looking down at the witch.

“Lilith. Lilith, wake up!” she shook the brunette awake.

“What, Mary? You interrupted my most beautiful dream.” She smiled dreamily and buried her face in Mary’s belly.

“Lilith!” Mary snapped with so much urgency that it made Lilith sit up abruptly.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Lilith asked alarmed looking around the room.

“You knew all along, didn’t you?” Mary asked shocked, looking into Lilith’s green and sleepy eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Lilith whined unable to understand why Mary was so worked up.

“That you are my soulmate!”

Lilith’s eyes opened in surprise. _Oh the dream. Oh my Satan, Mary saw my dream._ “Ehm, well. I-I didn’t tell you b-because I didn’t want to force you into anything just because the soulmate bond said so.”

“You are a bloody idiot, you know that?” Mary shook her head and closed the gap between the two of them in a long awaited kiss. Their lips locked together like two pieces of a puzzle. Mary cupped Lilith’s cheek in her warm hand and the witch pulled Mary closer, both sets of lips moving in sync and leaving both women breathless.

“You are not disappointed?” Lilith asked hesitantly when they both pulled apart.

“Would I kiss you like that if I was?” Mary rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know. Care to do it again so I can reach a conclusion?” Lilith asked teasingly.

“You are so infuriating.” Mary shook her head but leaned in nonetheless, Lilith meeting her half way for another breathtaking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END! YAYYYYY!  
> Did you like it?  
> Did you hate it?  
> Let me know please? I would love to hear your thoughts on this!  
> I love you all and thank you for taking the time to read my silly story <3


End file.
